


I Just Wanted to Borrow a Book!

by MidnightSorceress



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blunt Stephen, M/M, Poor Loki (Marvel), Poor Thor (Marvel), Thor thinks they fought omg, and basically he got hard over loki, and stephen just watched, basically a smut but not so detailed, forgive me lmao, loki gets manhandled by the cloak of levitation, loki literally just wanted to borrow a book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSorceress/pseuds/MidnightSorceress
Summary: Loki literally just wanted to borrow a book.





	I Just Wanted to Borrow a Book!

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually very random of me but I liked this idea and prompt that I thought of and decided to write it because honestly-
> 
> Why not?
> 
> Anyways, there are mature themes here but basically a lot of attempt at humor so the mature themes are dominated by unfunny jokes lmao
> 
> Enjoy!

 

"What on earth are you doing, Loki?" Stephen blurted out in utter surprise, seeing the God of Mischief, the usually collected, intelligent, and stealthy trickster, the actual Loki, hanging down from the ceiling with the Cloak of Levitation wrapped around him tightly. The raven-haired God could be seen struggling out of the cloak's grip, cursing in Asgardian, a language Stephen couldn't quite understand.

Loki's teeth grinded against one another, his beautiful green eyes forming a glare. "Your hideous Cloak doesn't want to get off of me! Get it off me, Strange!" The furious God screamed, and Stephen raised an eyebrow, watching as the cloak placed itself around Loki like a cloak should, but the hem started making its way to his wondrous thighs, in such a slow motion that Stephen actually felt something tighten in his front.

"Oh- _wow_ , I mean, your brother informed me that you'd be going here to borrow a book from me but it seems like it's not just a book that you'll.. _borrow_." Stephen stated, the handle of his cup of tea gripped tightly as he watched the events before him unfold. Loki slapped the hem of the Cloak, trying to pry the crimson fabric off of him while glaring at the mortal sorcerer.

"Perhaps we can- _stop it!_ We- _oh by the nine!_ Just know that I-" Loki growled, " _Strange!_ Get it off me!" Stephen almost covered his ears at the volume of Loki's scream, and yet he still stood, watching, which added to Loki's frustration.

Loki tried to summon his seidr, his magic, but the intimate touches of the cloak made him incapable of focusing, so he had to grab the cloak tight to pull it off while it went under his shirt, rubbing his skin. "Why is this cloak even this _desperate_ to make love!?" Loki screeched, still attempting to remove it from him with his bare hands but the Cloak is fighting back.

Stephen had to make sure he wouldn't falter as he watched the soft and pale skin of the God of Mischief being shown to him, the chest and the slim figure of the raven-haired God, the perfect shape of his waist and round hips, how Loki's frustrated face seemed so seductive and enticing, his raven hair a mess framing his sweating face, and that bare neck waiting to be bitten, Stephen swore he felt heat just below his magical stick. He was getting lost in the ravishing sight of Loki that he hadn't notice the God screaming out to him.

"Strange! By the norns- help me this instant or I shall throw you in the pits of Hel!" Loki's irritated yell snapped Stephen back to reality and Stephen raised both eyebrows, "Oh yeah right- _if_ you can get away from my cloak, that is." He stated, which made Loki reward him with colorful strings of curses.

All a sudden, Loki let out a wondrous moan when the hem went inside his trousers, in which made Stephen gulp rather slowly. Realizing he just moaned in front of a mortal, Loki screamed Asgardian curses at both the cloak and the sorcerer with a flushed face, truly embarrassed at the sounds he let out and couldn't hold in.

"S-Strange, I- _ah_ ," Loki bit his lower lip, his eyes closing tight and Stephen actually couldn't _move_ his mortal ass to help the Asgardian ass.

He could see the hem starting to move up and down, pleasing the God of Mischief whose face showed beautiful expressions, lips parting as sounds of pleasure escaped past his lips, and the way his back arches and how his body trembles, Stephen knew he just had to watch, even when his own trousers felt uncomfortably tight.

"S-Strange!" Loki moaned, most likely calling for help but Stephen couldn't help but hear it as Loki moaning out his name as though it was Stephen pleasuring him. Actual tears started falling down his half-lidded eyes and Stephen almost- _almost_ fucking dropped his own trousers just to pleasure himself while watching, and the urge to do so only worsened when Loki cried out, " _Stephen!_ "

Stephen didn't think that one of the most challenging decisions he'd have to make in his entire life was to decide if he'd watch or help the God of Mischief.

He thought of helping him, so that the uncomfortable tightness of his magical stick would also be given attention to, but when Loki let out a plea while his face gave the most _astounding_ face as he reached the peak of his pleasure, trembling so bad,

Stephen thought, _fuck it, this is better than Fifty Shades of Grey._

Once it was done, the Cloak of Levitation brought Loki down to the floor gently, then it flew away from him and placed itself around Stephen's shoulder, making Stephen's tightness tighten even more, knowing that the cloak around him had been stained by the evidence of a sin.

Yet Stephen barely minded, he could use the cloak later as a beacon of reaching his own pleasure once he's given the time to.

He slowly made way to Loki, seeing the God laying down on the floor breathing heavily, sweating all over his smooth pale skin, lips slightly parted as he breathed in exhaustion. The cloak did a good work, and Stephen could see the red on Loki's cheeks.

Stephen couldn't trust himself to say the correct words, so when he opened his mouth, he stuttered, "Do- do you.." He paused,

"Do you still want the book..?"

Loki gave him a glare, "We will never speak of this, _mortal_."

"Okay, of course, I'll give you the book," he turns around, studies the way Loki looks at him so enticingly. "and perhaps something _more_."

_New Asgard..._

"Ah, Son of Strange! It is delightful to see you here and- brother!?" Thor's eyes widened at the sight of Loki literally limping towards him with a deadly glare, face and body showing signs of extreme exhaustion as his skin showed red marks, his lips red and chapped, hair a complete mess.

His gaze went to Stephen, who looked sweaty and tired, yet in better condition than Loki. Both their clothes were a mess.

Thor gasped, "Had you and my brother fought!?" He angrily voiced out, and Stephen uttered, "Well we fought over a _book_."

Loki elbowed him while Thor started to scold him about, "Loki! A book shouldn't be the reason to fight an ally, you're the one borrowing it, why must you fight to get it I thought we were through this by the norns Loki- Loki? Loki! Get back here!"

In Loki's chambers, he used the book he borrowed to slap Stephen's face. "You said you'll get the darned book- you never said about _fucking_ me while _reading_ the book in front of my face!" He snarled.

Stephen rubbed his nose where Loki slapped the book on and he said, "Well, it wasn't my fault you had to get manhandled by my cloak." Loki rolled his eyes, "It wasn't my fault you didn't offer help for you were too busy watching!" He spat.

"Well you moaned my name so good and I just thought, fuck, I needed to watch, and hey, I did help, I helped in fucking you."

"Fuck you, Stephen!"

"No, I _fucked_ you."

"All I wanted was to borrow a book!"

"But you still enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Fuck you!"

"No, I fucked you."

"Do not dare repeat that!"

"But it's true, I did fuck you and you loved it. I even read the prologue of the story in front of you while doing it, wasn't that romantic?"

"Say another word and I'll-"

"I fucked you."

"Strange!"

"I fucked you really hard, you can't even walk."

"Stephen!"

"The God of Mischief, trickster and silvertongue, fucked by the Sorcerer Supreme."

"Stephen!!"

"Perhaps I should inform Thor-"

_"Stephen Strange!"_

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned, but for that, I will die an honorable death and forever live in Valhalla and rejoice within its wondrous halls!
> 
> Literally just thirsty af for StrangeFrost somebody write more please


End file.
